Olive Edwards
is a character from Septimo Olive worked for the Medela library before arriving on Septimo, working there since she was a young teenager. Olive comes across as shy and socially awkward, and has a hard time talking to others. Olive is currently on ship to have her eyesight fixed by the Jenkinsons. Personality Olive is very quiet, and does not speak until she is spoken to in most circumstances. She also comes across as rather blunt, and painfully honest, even if she does not mean for her words to hurt others, it sometimes comes across that way. When you first meet them When you first meet Olive, she might appear hard to talk to. Usually with her head buried in a book and lost in a little world of her own. But she will be as polite as she needs to be. To others they like/dislike Olive is more talkative to those she likes, more easily gives her opinion. However she will generally talk about books more than anything else. To those she dislikes, Olive will generally ignore them, unless they do something that annoys her, then she'll turn into a slightly more fiery person to match her red hair. Beliefs Olive is too pragmatic to believe in the Gods, however she does not believe that her own beliefs should interfere with the way others practice. Olive is also a high believer in honesty. She does not take lies lightly, and does not lie at all if she could help it. Hobbies Olive enjoys reading, and that is not a mystery to anyone who knows her. It is rare to see her without her head buried in a book. Olive is also a talented artist. 'Likes/Dislikes' Olive likes sweet foods, warm weather and artwork. She also likes blunt and honest people. 'Vulnerability/Fears' Olive is physically very frail and on most days it seems as though a strong gust of wind would be enough to knock her over. She also fears losing her eyesight, because she values so much of what she does because of it. 'Pain threshold' Olive has a surprisingly high pain tolerance, because of having to go through medical procedures most of her life. However she is still a small human, so she is far from invincible. 'Secrets' Hmm, I wonder? Appearance Physique Olive is tiny, standing only 5"0. She has copper hair, that hands down her back and hazel eyes. She is very small, and petite, and can come across as looking quite frail. Despite this she is apparently rather pretty. Attire Olive always dresses neatly, usually in dresses, but nothing overly decorated or fancy. She is more comfortable in things that fall to knee length, and wears high collared clothes. She has a choker necklace with a small pendent that she never takes off. Voice Olive always speaks quietly. And her voice can sometimes come across as wispy. Medical History Olive has a rare ocular disease, which means that the nerves in her eyes are slowly deteriorating. She was looking at being blind by 50. To combat this, her father used and tried all kinds of methods and medication to try and heal her, but nothing worked, and more often than not they seemed to be causing Olive nothing but pain. At the moment, Olive has had surgery from Jacob, Diana, Christian and Venus to replace her eyes with mechanical ones. She has bandages around her eyes, and is currently blinded. Time will tell if the surgery was successful or not. Other Skills Knowledge/Education Olive is rather intelligent, having worked with books most of her life. She knows much about history and culture throughout Morpheus, but has not seen any of it with her own too eyes. She can read and write in several languages. 'Languages' Olive speaks more than a few dialects, some including Soumli, Albion, Forest Elven, and some of the other less common tongues. 'Medical Knowledge' Olive grew up in Medela, and has researched into herbalism a little. She knows what can help, and more importantly, she can recognise what is poison. Other Olive looked after her father for many years, so she has what she likes to call "household skills." She is also a talented artist. 'Roleplay Setting' 'Job/Position' Olive works in the library, more comfortable in the environment that she has spent her whole life in. She knows almost every inch of it. 'Living area' Olive has an assigned bunk. 'Inventory' Olive has mostly drawing and reading related items. She has some sketchbooks, and some books that she bought with her before she came aboard. Biography Background Olive was born in a small town just outside of Medela, when it became clear that her eyesight was deteriorating at an alarming rate, Lucius and Hanna moved the young Olive to Medela for treatment. During the journey, the carriage overturned and Hanna was killed. And since then Lucius raised Olive by himself, and determined not to lose his daughter, made extensive and sometimes extreme decisions to save her sight. Olive grew up a quiet and soft spoken young woman, never being able to make too many friends, and more often than not preferring to sit quietly by herself. She did not lead a very eventful life until something happened when she was reaching her late teens. She worked in the library until Matthew offered to show her to the Septimo, and introduce someone to fix her eyesight. She has been aboard since then. Excerpt Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations 'Parents' Lucius - Olive's relationship with her father is complicated. For a long time she did not question all of the medicine and injections that he gave her, not knowing that they were slowly killing her in exchange. When Olive found out about this aboard the Septimo, it shattered the relationship between the two of them. He saying he wanted nothing to do with Pirate scum. Olive is very heartbroken by this, but she tries her best to keep it hidden. F'riends' Olive finds it rather difficult to make friends. But she has managed to find some in Diana, Wes and Micah. 'Notable others' Enemies? Notable co-workers? Relation to royal family of home/living town? Any people or businesses they are affiliated with? 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be? 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.